


Retino per farfalle

by Nakuru



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, F/F, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El broche en forma de mariposa parecía haber atraído algo hacia ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retino per farfalle

Lo había hecho de reflejo.

Jessica recordaba que el sol apenas había comenzado a salir y que había estado bostezando constantemente, frotando sus ojos a ratos para conseguir despertarse antes de llegar al puerto.

Usualmente no necesitaba hacer tal cosa, ya que en el desayuno la sola presencia de su madre, sus regaños y sus exigencias conseguían espantar la somnolencia que tuviese, pero esa mañana ella había estado ausente, sin duda ocupada con algún imprevisto que consideraba que debía ser corregido antes de que los hiciese quedar mal.

Fuese por eso o por otra razón, el desayuno había trascurrido con calma y cuando Shanon le recordó que ya era hora de irse, si no quería llegar tarde, Jessica no podía decir que se encontraba totalmente despierta.

Por eso, cuando vio un broche brillante en medio del camino que atravesaba el impresionante jardín de rosas lo recogió sin pensarlo dos veces y lo guardó en un bolsillo cualquiera, antes de seguir hacia el muelle.

No fue hasta el final de la tarde, cuando estaba en el bote, ya de regreso del colegio, que Jessica lo recordó.

—Dónde, dónde... —dijo Jessica en voz alta, tanteando los bolsillos externos de su maletín y al no hallarlo, el pequeño y poco seguro bolsillo de su falda, donde al fin lo encontró.

—De quién será —se preguntó al sentir el frío metal entre sus dedos.

Su madre era extremadamente cuidadosa con todo, por lo que le costaba creer que ella hubiese perdido un broche de esa manera.

¿Podría ser de Shanon? Si era de ella y lo había recibido de George, sin duda debía estar muy afanada, buscándolo en las pequeñas pausas durante sus deberes.

O tal vez era de su tía Eva, aunque Jessica no recordaba que hubiesen mencionado que ella había ido a Rokkenjima recientemente.

Curiosa ante el pequeño misterio que había encontrado, Jessica sacó el broche de su bolsillo y lo apretó suavemente antes de abrir la palma de su mano, observando el objeto con atención y al hacerlo, estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer de la sorpresa.

El diseño le resultaba conocido, no porque lo hubiese visto antes sino porque todos los que vivían o habían visitado Rokkenjima habían escuchado de la bruja, que se convertía en una mariposa dorada y recorría la mansión de noche.

Y eso era lo que tenía: un broche de oro en forma de mariposa, con sus finas alas talladas con tanto detalle que de no haberlo sostenido con firmeza unos minutos atrás creería que con el más mínimo roce podrían terminar rompiéndose.

Era imposible que su madre tuviese algo así. Era imposible que ese broche perteneciese a cualquier miembro de la familia Ushiromiya. Y dudaba que Shanon o cualquier otra de las mujeres de la servidumbre tuviese un broche en la forma que supuestamente tomaba la legendaria bruja dorada.

—No puede ser —murmuró, parpadeando una y otra vez, casi esperando a que el broche tomase vida y comenzase a revolotear hasta perderse en el mar.

—¿Señorita, pasa algo? —preguntó el hombre que conducía el bote, sobresaltándola al punto de que automáticamente guardó el broche en su bolsillo una vez más.

—No es nada —aseguró, riendo nerviosamente.

No era nada.

Jessica se lo repitió a sí misma, pero al llegar a la isla no se atrevió a decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Shanon, sobre el broche.

Decir que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad para hacerlo era una mentira, porque Shanon la había acompañado desde el muelle hasta la casa principal y su madre había estado de un humor particularmente bueno durante la comida.

Y además sabía que debía haberlo hecho, porque aunque nadie pareciese estar buscando un valioso adorno de joyería, seguramente la dueña de este comenzaría a hacerlo en cuanto notase que lo había perdido.

Pero ¿quién era?

Aquella simple duda la había llevado a mantenerlo oculto en su bolsillo, no queriendo causar un alboroto mostrándoselo a alguien que al igual que ella pensaría en Beatrice, la bruja de Rokkenjima, aunque cuando era ilógico considerar tal cosa.

Jessica se dejó caer sobre su cama una vez estuvo en la privacidad de su habitación, sin preocuparse por si su falda se arrugaba o por si tal acción no era propia de una "señorita de la familia Ushiromiya".

—¿Que estoy haciendo...? —murmuró, sacando el broche y sosteniéndolo con cuidado entre sus dedos, sobre su cabeza, para observarlo bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Que pareciese imposible que alguien de la familia o que trabajase para ella tuviese una joya de oro en forma de mariposa no quería decir que realmente lo fuese y tal vez, se dijo, había pertenecido a su abuela y era la inspiración tras la leyenda de Beatrice y sus apariciones como una mariposa dorada.

Aunque si ese era el caso, alguien ya debería haber notado que había desaparecido y debería estar buscándolo frenéticamente...

Con un suspiro cansado Jessica cerró los ojos y dejó caer su brazo sobre el colchón sin soltar el broche.

Estaba pensando demasiado. Estaba negando todas las posibles explicaciones, aun cuando no creía ni quería creer en la existencia de la bruja, como si quisiera darle un atributo mágico a aquel objeto.

Porque si pertenecía a una bruja, tal vez podría cumplirle un deseo...

Jessica sacudió su cabeza. Que pudiese entender el encanto en la idea de que la magia existiese no quería decir que creería en ella ciegamente, como Maria, sólo por una coincidencia. Ella ya no era una niña pequeña y no podía actuar como una.

—Mañana se lo entregaré a Kumasawa —dijo en voz alta. Si pertenecía a alguien en la isla, sin duda la anciana mujer que había trabajado por años para la familia lo sabría.

Jessica abrió los ojos nuevamente y se enderezó con pereza, dispuesta a dejar el broche en cualquier lugar hasta el día siguiente para no pensar más en el y alistarse para dormir, pero un movimiento en la ventana captó su atención.

No podía ser, pensó, acercándose a la ventana, pero al hacerlo pude ver claramente qué estaba fuera de esta, revoloteando: una simple mariposa dorada.

Con la boca abierta, Jessica estiró lentamente uno de sus brazos para abrir la ventana pero la hacerlo la mariposa se alejó de inmediato, volando con calma en dirección al jardín hasta que se detuvo, justo antes de que Jessica la perdiese de vista, como si estuviese invitándola a que la siguiera.

Era una locura, se dijo, pero luego de unos segundos en los que la mariposa continuó planeando sobre el mismo lugar Jessica echó a correr, sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta de su habitación al salir de esta pero sí de no hacer demasiado ruido al bajar la escalera apresuradamente.

* * *

Ver el retrato de Beatrice en el vestíbulo la hizo titubear, pero ni el recuerdo de la leyenda de la bruja y de las historias de los empleados que habían sufrido algún extraño accidente como castigo por perseguir una o varias de esas mariposas, ni la perspectiva de encontrarse a alguien y ser reprendida por salir de esa manera a semejante hora consiguió hacerla regresar a su habitación.

Jessica ralentizo su paso una vez estuvo fuera de la mansión, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y tanteando su bolsillo para confirmar que tenía un inhalador con ella, y continuó con más lentitud, atenta durante todo el recorrido a cualquier sonido, a cualquier movimiento.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

Las posibles respuestas a esa pregunta le causaban escalofríos, por lo que se obligó a dejar de pensar hasta llegar al jardín y allí se dirigió, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza y cerrando sus manos inconscientemente, al centro de este, donde creía que debería estar la mariposa, donde tal vez había recogido el broche...

Pero no había nada allí.

Ni a una extraña bruja que supuestamente habitaba la isla, ni a una mariposa dorada revoloteando allí, esperándola. Ni siquiera uno de los empleados de la familia.

Jessica suspiró sonoramente.

—Me siento como una idiota —dijo en voz alta, tiritando por el silencio y por la brisa nocturna, y alzó su mano derecha para pasarla por su cabello en un gesto hastiado, pero se detuvo al notar que estaba sosteniendo el broche.

No recordaba haberlo tomado antes de salir o siquiera haberlo tenido en su mano durante todo el recorrido...

Jessica sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya fue suficiente —se reprendió, casi esperando Genji o cualquiera de los empleados estuviese cerca y fuese hacia a ella al escucharla, regresándola a la realidad con su presencia, pero sabía que eso no sucedería y que seguramente todos estaban en la mansión o en la casa de huéspedes, descansando o vigilando.

Era hora de salir por sí misma de la extraña fantasía que había seguido.

—Nunca pensé que vinieses a devolvérmelo.

Jessica se había propuesto regresar a la mansión, pero la repentina voz hizo que se detuviese mirase de un lado a otro, dando una vuelta completa en sus talones en busca de la persona que había hablado, pero no la encontró.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó en voz alta, todavía buscando frenéticamente a quien fuese que estuviese en el jardín.

—Así que puedes oírme pero no verme.

La voz parecía provenir de frente a ella y sonaba pensativa, pero frente a ella no había siquiera una mariposa.

—Esto no es divertido —dijo Jessica, poniendo sus brazos en jarra como si estuviese molesta y no asustada. Porque no creía que ninguna de las personas que vivían en la isla se atreviesen a hacer una broma así, pero esa remota posibilidad parecía mejor que dejarse llevar por lo irreal de la situación.

Fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar soltar un grito, el cual fue interrumpido por una risa burlona.

—¿Quién...?

—¿Necesito presentarme? —la interrumpió y Jessica tragó saliva, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás y con un solo nombre en su mente.

—Así es, soy Beatrice —dijo sin soltar su hombro, como si estuviese leyendo su mente—. Nunca pensé que alguien lo traería de regreso —continuó, como si quisiese seguir con su propia conversación y no le importase explicarle nada a Jessica— y esta es una buena noche. Te daré algo, en agradecimiento por eso. ¿Qué quieres? Libertad, amor, oro...

—No... —Su voz parecía haber desaparecido en la presencia de aquella bruja invisible, pero Jessica se esforzó por hablar—: No quiero nada.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras hizo que Jessica dudase por un segundo si se había imaginado todo, pero el agarre en su hombro se tornó más fuerte y repentinamente Beatrice comenzó a reír.

—¿Esperas que te crea cuando tú misma no lo haces?

No poder negar lo que la bruja decía era más frustrante que la horrible impresión de que ella estaba leyendo su mente, pero como última resistencia Jessica se negó a aceptarlo en voz alta, cosa que a Beatrice no pareció importarle.

—No hay ningún humano que no desea nada y tú... —dijo y Jessica sintió lo que parecía la respiración de Beatrice en su rostro—. Amor. El único elemento. Es lo que todos desean y lo que una jovencita como tú anhela día y noche.

Jessica sintió como la mano invisible que había en su hombro recorrió su cuello con lentitud, antes de sostener su mentón y acariciar sus labios con uno de sus dedos, al tiempo que otra mano se posaba en su otro hombro.

—¿Vas a decir que no sueñas con esto? ¿Qué no sigues guardando esperanzas a pesar de haber sido rechazada? ¿Qué no esperabas que pudiese darte lo que deseas?

—Yo...

Su mente parecía estar en blanco y su fuerza de voluntad parecía haber desaparecido o tal vez nunca la había tenido.

Había querido creer que la bruja no existía, al tiempo que había usado el broche para buscar pruebas de que sí lo hacía y en medio de esa contradicción había deseado que le concediese algo que pareciese imposible al tiempo que había querido rechazarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por el simple temor que le producía su presencia invisible...

Necesitaba tiempo organizar sus pensamientos, pero la bruja no parecía querer dárselo porque el dedo que había acariciado sus labios fue remplazado por algo más y aunque sólo estuvo allí por unos segundos, como si se tratase de una mariposa que había estado tomando un corto descanso allí, fue suficiente para que su mente se enredase aun más.

—¿Qu-qué...?

Jessica retrocedió de reflejo y en ese momento la presión ejercida por la mano en su hombro desapareció, por lo que consiguió apartarse varios pasos, cosa que le produjo un corto alivio aun cuando no podía saber si Beatrice se había quedado quieta en ese lugar, permitiéndole alejarse de ella realmente.

—Estoy segura que con eso no olvidarás lo que haré por ti. Y cuando llegue el momento... —Beatrice rió nuevamente y Jessica vio como la mariposa del broche que seguía en una de sus manos tomó vida y comenzó a revolotear en el aire por unos segundos, antes de desvanecerse, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

—Disfrutaré viéndolos hasta el final.

  
El recuerdo de la risa y las últimas palabras de la bruja era inquietante, pero cuando Jessica despertó la mañana siguiente decidió no pensar en ello.

Era imposible. Había sido un sueño, influenciado por el broche que tendría que buscar una vez regresase del colegio para entregárselo a Kumasawa, como se había propuesto a hacer.

Aun así, el tener que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para apartarlo de su mente la tenía intranquila, al punto que se alistó rápidamente y abrió la puerta en cuanto esta fue golpeada por quien estaba encargado de despertarla e ir por ella ese día.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó Kanon de inmediato, alejándose un poco antes de inclinarse, sin mostrarse desconcertado.

—¡Ka-Kanon-kun! —exclamó. Su reacción causó que Kanon la mirase con preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, claro que no —dijo, riendo con nerviosismo—. Me sorprende verte tan temprano.

Usualmente era Shanon quien iba a buscarla en las mañanas y aunque en sus días de descanso alguien la remplazaba, nunca había sido Kanon. Pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba sorprendida de verlo.

Jessica pasó su lengua por sus labios, intentando no pensar en el cosquilleo que había sentido por un segundo y una vez más se esforzó por no pensar en la noche anterior- el sueño- el sueño de la noche anterior mientras bajaba hasta el comedor.

A diferencia del día previo, sus padres desayunaron con ella y por una vez se encontró agradeciéndolo, porque el solo escuchar a su madre recordándole que incluso durante las mañanas debía comportarse de tal forma que no avergonzase a la familia traía una pizca de la normalidad que había perdido desde que había visto el broche.

A pesar de eso, no podía decir que se encontraba tranquila y una vez terminó, se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta principal, con Kanon tras ella, Jessica tuvo que contenerse para no mover sus manos innecesariamente y no decir algo sin sentido sólo para acabar con el silencio y no pensar, no esperar algo imposible...

—Señorita... —dijo Kanon una vez llegaron a la entrada, inclinándose ligeramente y sosteniendo en sus manos el maletín de Jessica a pesar de que ya había abierto la puerta para ella—, la acompañaré hasta el muelle.

—No, no tienes qué —Jessica respondió sin pensarlo, rápidamente—. Seguramente estás ocupado y si estás en tu descanso es mejor que lo aproveches... —Kanon mantuvo su mirada en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo Jessica se encontró desviando su mirada y diciendo—: No es que no quiera que me acompañes...

—Yo... —dijo Kanon en voz baja— quiero acompañarla, señorita Jessica.

Jessica volvió a observarlo, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Acaso realmente...

Jessica giró su cabeza en dirección el vestíbulo, donde se encontraba el retrato de la bruja, sintiendo un escalofrío y recordando el cosquilleo en sus labios y las últimas palabras de la bruja. Pero a pesar de eso, cuando volvió a posar su atención en Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bien, vamos pues.

Kanon tosió levemente, como si quisiese advertirle sin palabras que no debía hablar así, pero Jessica rió sin darle importancia y luego de darle un último vistazo al cuadro, preguntándose si la próxima vez que viese hacia atrás descubriría una mariposa dorada tras ella, comenzó a andar, seguida de cerca por él.

* * *

La luz del día cambiaba todo.

El hecho de que ya no había una mariposa dorada revoloteando al otro lado de la ventana también, aunque quizás eso último había sido un sueño o un espejismo causado por las historias que había escuchado toda su vida y el broche que había encontrado.

Pero si eso había sido real, si la bruja realmente existía...

Pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos, incluso en plena mañana, y fue eso lo que hizo que saliese de su habitación casi una hora antes de que fuesen a buscarla y se encaminó apresuradamente en dirección a uno de los acantilados —futuro mirador, si los planes de su padre tenían éxito— con el broche en su mano y una simple meta: deshacerse de el.

Tal vez era innecesario, tal vez le pertenecía a alguien y terminaría sintiéndose culpable por no haber buscado a su dueña, pero...

Jessica se detuvo al fin al borde del acantilado y observó el broche por unos instantes, recordando todas las dudas que le había causado, lo que le había hecho desear, incluso lo que había creído ver.

Sí, se dijo, sin duda se sentiría mejor una vez este desapareciese de su vista, aun si el cuadro de la bruja continuaba en el vestíbulo, los empleados no dejaban de cuchichear sobre las extrañas ocurrencias y todos seguían aceptando su existencia, siguiéndole la corriente a su abuelo.

Ahora sólo tenía que lanzarlo y podría volver a la normalidad... pero antes de poder arrojar el broche, alguien habló tras ella:

—Oh, esto es inesperado.

Jessica giró en sus talones al escuchar esas palabras, sorprendida, y aun cuando no vio a nadie frente a ella se sintió acorralada.

—Beatrice... —dijo, apretando su agarre en el broche. No sabía si sus miedos seguían jugando con ella incluso ahora que la noche había terminado y simplemente había creído escuchar tales palabras, pero si realmente había alguien frente a ella, hablando, no podía ser nadie aparte de la bruja.

—Exacto.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Jessica se tuvo que contenerse de retroceder.

—Así que ahora decidiste esto —dijo Beatrice súbitamente, sobresaltándola una vez más—. Rechazar la oportunidad de una felicidad pasajera, de obtener que lo tanto anhelas... —Jessica sintió en su rostro algo que parecía el aliento de la bruja, cálido y con olor a te negro, y una vez más tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dar un paso hacia atrás, hacia el acantilado.

Beatrice rió suavemente y la obligó a alzar su rostro, tomando su mentón con una de sus manos invisibles.

—Si quisiera, incluso podría darte algo eterno...

Las palabras de Beatrice sonaban tan dulces como la miel, pero a pesar de que no pudo evitar preguntarse, tal como la noche anterior, si la bruja le podría conceder un deseo, no lo consideró por mucho.

Si la bruja existía y su magia podía conseguir algo real, algo que no fuese una simple ilusión, entonces ella misma podría conseguirlo sin su ayuda, sin temer el recuerdo de la bruja, su poder y lo que tarde o temprano le cobraría a cambio de ello, durante la eternidad de la que hablaba que sonaba más como una amenaza siniestra que como una promesa de felicidad infinita.

—No necesito nada de una bruja como tú —afirmó, usando sus brazos para apartar a la bruja invisible, quien rió, la soltó y pareció alejarse de ella.

—Ustedes, humanos, no dejar de ser sorprendentes —rió Beatrice—. A veces abrazan sus deseos imposibles hasta el amargo final y otras botan la oportunidad por un acantilado.

—No es imposible —dijo, pero más que una respuesta a las palabras de Beatrice se lo estaba diciendo así misma.

Tal vez la bruja lo notó, porque continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado:  
—Pero te daré otra oportunidad si te inclinas frente a mí. Si te conviertes en mi mueble, serás lo mismo que él...

—¡Kanon es humano! —la interrumpió sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzando hacia el lugar donde creía que ella estaba en vez de retroceder con temor. Por mucho que —aparentemente— tuviese frente a ella a una bruja, no pensaba quedarse callada mientras ella hablaba de Kanon como si fuese menos que un ser humano.

—Como quieras —dijo la bruja bruscamente, pero luego de unos momentos rió con burla—. Tú también te inclinarás ante mí tarde o temprano y te arrepentirás de haberte resistido.

No queriendo escucharla más lanzó el broche hacia el mar con todas sus fuerzas, pero este nunca cayó. Jessica vio como este comenzó a moverse y como si fuese una verdadera mariposa emprendió vuelo hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Abrumada ante esto Jessica permaneció allí por varios minutos, escuchando a las gaviotas y observando al mar, los cuales permanecían como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

Tal vez porque todo había sido una ilusión. Un sueño. Una pesadilla nacida de todas las historias que había escuchado y un broche maldito.

Y si no lo había sido, al menos el objeto que había atraído a la bruja hacia ella ya no estaba en la isla.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Jessica dio media vuelta y regresó a la mansión a paso rápido. Si no se apresuraba, sin duda notarían su ausencia, se preocuparían por ella y tendría que escuchar a su madre regañándola por semanas.


End file.
